


You're cute, can I keep you?

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cutesy, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Hand Jobs, I Love You, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Nico and Carlos have a tender moment in the shower.Three very important words make their first appearance.





	You're cute, can I keep you?

**Author's Note:**

> These two are just too cute together and after all the cute videos from Renault, I couldn't resist :3

“Carlos…” someone purred softly, gentle lips pressing against his neck and jaw. Carlos stirred and yawned, opening his eyes a little reluctantly.

Nico was looming over him and grinned as Carlos sluggishly blinked up at him.

“Hi Sleeping Beauty.” Nico whispered, rolling off Carlos to lie on his side next to him, their legs still tangled together. Carlos hummed and cuddled closer, sighing as Nico wrapped his arms around him. 

“Don’t go back to sleep, Chili.” Nico chuckled, hand trailing down Carlos’s back to come to rest on his ass, fingers dipping between Carlos’s crack. Carlos winched, his hips jerking away from the touch.

“Hulk…” he huffed, hitting Nico’s chest. Nico chuckled.

“Still sensitive? Someone must have really fucked you good last night.” he whispered, wiggling his eyebrows. Carlos rolled his eyes.

“You’re a dork.” he muttered. He shuffled around a little and pulled a face once he realised there was still dried cum on his stomach, and from where it had dripped out of his ass.

“I wanted to clean you up yesterday, but you punched me when I tried.” Nico told him as he noticed the Spaniard’s discomfort. Carlos huffed but when he looked up at Nico, he could see a distinct bruise over the man’s cheekbone. His eyes widened slightly.

“Oh… I’m sorry, I…” he shuffled closer to brush his lips over the spot in an apology, before burying his face in the crook of Nico’s neck so the German couldn’t see his embarrassed blush.

“It’s fine.” Nico chuckled. “I should know by now how sensitive you get.” Carlos smiled slightly when Nico kissed the top of his head.

“Let’s shower.” Nico said after another moment. Carlos had already started to doze off again and yelped when Nico lifted him up, carrying him into the bathroom. 

Carlos waited near the shower while Nico scurried back into the bedroom to get the shower gel from his suitcase. He couldn’t help but smile as Nico came back, not only because the German’s bare form was rather satisfying to look at, but also because of the flutter in his stomach when he saw Nico smile back.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” Nico purred, guiding Carlos into the shower.

Carlos sighed at Nico’s soft touches, resting his head back against the German’s shoulder as Nico reached around him to clean his stomach, fingers trailing over the sharp, defined muscle. 

Nico’s fingers suddenly moved to the side and sharply digged into the crook of Carlos’s hip, causing the man to let out a startled giggle.

“Should have know you were ticklish, despite claiming you’re not.” Nico purred, lips brushing over the shell of Carlos’s ear.

“You’re lucky I love you, idiota.” Carlos grumbled.

They both went rigid.

“Sorry I…”

“You…”

They spoke at the same time. Carlos let out a nervous chuckle and turned around to face Nico.

“I love you.” he repeated, his nervousness making it sound more like a question. When Nico didn’t answer immediately, Carlos shivered despite the warm water and made to move out of the shower. 

Nico stopped him, an arm wrapping around his waist as he pulled the Spaniard flush against him.

“I love you too.” Nico whispered, bringing their lips together. Carlos hummed into the kiss, smiling as Nico mumbled ‘te amo’ against his mouth.

Carlos curled as close as he could and let out a surprised hum when he felt Nico’s cock press against his thighs.

“You’re insatiable.” Carlos grumbled, rocking against the hardness a little. Nico groaned before grinning at him.

“It’s your fault, you need to stop being so hot all the time.” he claimed. Carlos rolled his eyes, but brought his hand down, fingers wrapping around Nico’s cock.

“I better apologize then.” he purred, stroking Nico slowly. Nico moaned and nodded.

“Yeah you should, definitely.” he said huskily. Carlos let Nico kiss him again, sighing and parting his lips. He stroked Nico more firmly, watching Nico’s face. NIco rested their foreheads together, shuddering and panting a little as his eyes fluttered closed.

“God, the things you do to me…” Nico gasped, already starting to tense. Carlos silenced him with another kiss, lapping up all the little moans and groans Nico let out. 

Carlos brought his second hand down too, cupping Nico’s balls.

“Are you gonna cum for me.” He purred, fluttering his eyelashes innocently. Nico groaned, eyes wrapping around Carlos to bring him close, biting down on Carlos’s shoulder as he came, spilling over Carlos’s hand.

The water washed the cum away this time, not giving it a chance to dry on Carlos’s skin. 

“Fuck, you’re amazing.” NIco gasped once he had caught his breath a little. Carlos grinned, happy he could make the German feel like that. Nico chuckled and kissed the tip of Carlos’s nose.

“I think I’m the one that needs to make it up to you know.” he purred, pulling Carlos’s hips closer so Carlos’s hardening cock was trapped between them.

Carlos sighed contently and rested his head on Nico’s shoulder, moaning as Nico reached around him to dip his fingers to Carlos’s hole again. Carlos was still sore, and whined slightly, but Nico’s finger did feel good as it pressed inside him.

Nico twisted his finger slightly and grinned teasingly when Carlos rutted his groin against the German’s thigh. 

“Needy already?” he purred. Carlos moaned.

“You better fuck me again tonight.” he whispered, rocking back onto Nico’s finger.

“My pleasure, literally.” Nico chuckled, sucking a bruise on Carlos’s neck. Carlos let out a breathless sound, legs trembling as he too came.

Nico held him up, arms securely wrapped around him, and kissed his temple.

“The water is getting cold, let’s get out.” Carlos hoarsely spoke eventually. 

Nico only let go of him to quickly get dried off, before pulling Carlos into his arms again.

“Chili?” he said softly, fingers brushing over the soft, tan skin. Carlos hummed.

“Yes?” he answered.

“I really do love you.” Nico muttered into Carlos’s hair. Carlos smiled.

“I love you too, I really do.”


End file.
